Flame's Miraculous Journey
by MoonlightBushido
Summary: In this AU of 02 Kanbara Takuya is a female and has known Motomiya Daisuke "Davis" since they met at soccer camp when they were six. Due to an exchange program she will be in Odaiba when Davis is called as a Chosen Child, changing events with her experience and mere presence. Will the virtue inheritors be capable of dealing with Takuya and all that comes with her?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Kanbara Takuya, a twelve year old girl with chocolate eyes and hair, sighs as she runs through her soccer drills again. Ever since her adventures in the Digital World she had been feeling restless. Her shoulder length hair was left to fall free as she preferred it to look windswept, only being held back by her trademark goggles. **" Rest easy, partner, adventure is coming for us again soon."** Now most people would have been put off by a voice speaking to them out of nowhere but Takuya knew this voice. The voice of Pelemon, her human spirit. Unlike the others her spirits had come with her. Sure, the others could harness their elements in some ways, but Takuya, fire had never hurt her.

Lady Ophanimon hadn't realized she had actually called an elemental of fire to be the Warrior of Flames. It was for this reason that her spirits had accompanied her, as she was still learning how to harness her power. Pelemon and Nǚhuǒyànshòumon were able to keep her flames in check when she was emotionally involved i.e. pissed off. Plus, well, she was avoiding going home because her mother was once again trying to make her daughter more feminine. Takuya had taken one look at the ikebana class pamphlets and had grabbed her soccer gear before turning on her heel and leaving her home.

" Takky-chan, it's not like you to run drill like this. "

Takuya blinks and looks over to see Motomiya Daisuke, Davis, as he preferred, watching her, " Soccer's my only safe way of venting, Dai. "

Davis groans at this, that meant Takuya's mother had set her off again. His coffee eyes glint mischievously, " Care for a game of one on one? "

Takuya grins, " Think you can keep up, Dai? "

Davis smirks, " Takky-chan, you are the only one whom knows how damn good I actually am. Rumor has it my school may be playing Tamachi this year. "

" Ah, you'll be going up against Rocket boy, huh? I see why you came to me then. We always beat them in the unofficial games, mostly because Rocket boy underestimates me every time. " Takuya says and they were off, dancing around each other and fighting for possession of the ball. This is what Takuya had needed. Davis was the only one capable of matching her on the soccer field, he just generally never brought out his a game, unless Odaiba was playing Shibuya.

Kanbara Home:

Yuriko fumes as her daughter had once again left their home after seeing the brochures. The girl would never get a guy this way, guys liked gentle women, not tom boys. Hiroaki groans, " Yuriko, if you keep this up you will push her away for good. Takuya hardly ever comes home now because you keep trying to make her something she's not. "

" That girl will never get a husband at this rate, Kanbara Hiroaki. You should not be encouraging this kind of behavior, it's deplorable. " Yuriko snaps.

" What's deplorable is how you're treating our daughter, she practically lives at the Orimoto home now. Most of her clothes are there, in fact the only reason she even comes here is for Shinya, but with the way he's been treating her as well that may stop. Takuya approached me about being part of an exchange program to Odaiba and I'm going to let her go, she needs time away from you, Yuriko. At first I wasn't, but she will leave and never return if you keep this up. "

Yuriko looks at her husband, " She needs to learn how to be a proper lady if she is ever to succeed out there. "

" Times have changed, Yuriko, there is a women's soccer league, there are many more opportunities for girls like Takuya. I will not have my daughter be stifled. " Hiroaki fires back, " Plus, if you're so deadest on traditionalist views then why are you fighting me on this? "

Yuriko freezes at this, her husband had her dead to rights, this was his decision and he had made it already.

Park:

Takuya ends up tackling Davis and the burgundy haired boy was quick to pull her down with him. Takuya laughs at this action of her longtime friend. They'd met at a soccer camp six years ago and had stayed close friends ever since. Of course, Takuya had never told her parents about Davis, as her mother wasn't thrilled with the fact that she had so many male friends. Davis grins happily as he wraps his arms around her, " Feeling better, Takky-chan? "

Takuya smiles, " Maaaaybe. "

Davis rolls his eyes at this, " You gonna go home or hole up at a friend's place again? "

Takuya allows herself to relax, with Davis she could truly be herself, and she could let herself not be on alert all the time. " When do you need to head home anyhow, Dai? "

" I've got some time before I need to head back to Odaiba, so do you know whether or not you have permission to take place in the exchange program? " Davis asks her.

" Not yet, Dai. Dad was still thinking it over the last I spoke to him. If it was up to mom I'd be at an all girl's school and incapable of independent thought. She doesn't even want me playing soccer. "

Davis sighs at this, Takuya had only told him about her adventures in the Digital World. Takuya would never be the type of girl to sit back and wait for a guy to save her. Now, that didn't mean she didn't appreciate help dealing with some more problematic guys. Her entire team always backed her up and didn't appreciate their captain being messed with. Davis was the only one that had permission from them to go near her and that's because Takuya always came alive when playing against him. He was the only one she taunted that much on the field and he dished it back.

Her entire team had realized that, that was their way of flirting without alerting anyone else to the fact that they were interested in each other. Her team respected him as he treated Takuya like one of the guys, he didn't hold back when he played against her like so many other guys did, simply because of her gender. Takuya was always quick to capitalize on that too. Many coaches had lambasted their teams for treating her differently when she was good enough to play with the boys and be their captain.

Odaiba was the only school that was always competitive with Shibuya because Davis knew his dear friend leaning towards girlfriend would kick his ass if he even thought about going easy on her. He was also the only one other than her teammates she would allow to even help her on or off the field. They both generally were picked for the national team for their age group as well. They covered each other when they played on the same team. They made for a good combination on the field which is why they were placed on the same team.

Davis threads a hand into her hair and Takuya can feel herself relax even more, " Hopefully your dad says yes, you are way too stressed for someone your age, Takky-chan. "

" I know, sure, I have my _other_ team, but they seem to have better family lives than I do. Dad's my only real support as even Shinya is starting to treat me like mom does. " Little did the Flame Warrior know that her second in command was listening to this, he had spotted his leader laying in the arms of someone new and was curious.

" Your mother needs to realize that times have changed. Does she really think you won't be able to find a guy if you don't act like a damsel in distress? " Davis asks her.

" Actually, yes. My parents don't know about you, Dai, I never told them, as you're my one anchor outside of all this. You can see all this objectively, mostly, as you are somewhat biased when it comes to me. " Takuya admits.

Minamoto Koji curses internally, why was she so damn stubborn? If she'd let them in they could help her. Then again her parents knew them and she apparently wanted a friend if not more that they didn't know about. It did explain why she never responded to any of the subtle overtures he and Koichi had made. Koji knew JP wasn't her type and he had the slot of her best friend. Sure, she and Zoey were friends but Takuya seemed to be able to bond better with guys. The Light Warrior smirks, " You know, if you'd actually tell us some of this stuff we would be willing to help you. "

Koji chuckles lightly at her reaction to his speaking up, she had literally jolted and yelped in shock before swearing vociferously, " Dammit, Koji, make some damn noise, would ya. "

Davis grins at this and sits up, motioning the lone wolf over, " I'm Motomiya Daisuke, but call me Davis. I'm one of Takuya's oldest friends. "

" Minamoto Koji, you know, she never mentioned you. "

" Not surprised, she likes having someone not connected to anyone else she knows to give her different opinions on certain situations. You ever been to a Shibuya and Odaiba game, I'm the striker that goes against her. "

Koji blinks, " I actually was at that game this past year, oddly enough. You're good and after becoming friends with Takuya I've learned too damn much about soccer. "

" Admit it, Kooooji, your life would be waaaaaay toooo boring without me to liven it up. " Takuya says.

Koji rolls his eyes, noting his chocolate haired leader had yet to move away from Davis, instead she was cuddled into him, " Hurt her and you answer to me. "

Davis groans, " Takuya, are all your fellow _team_ members going to do this when they meet me? "

" Koji's my second in command so he's even more protective of me than well, you've met my soccer team. " Takuya answers.

" Wait, you told him? " Koji asks her.

" Koj, can't you feel it in the air around Dai? " Takuya asks.

The Light Warrior stills for a moment and then he felt it, Davis was a future digidestined, Takuya had known this and had started preparing him, " How good are you in a spar, Motomiya? "

" Decent enough, need a partner? " Davis asks.

" It'd be nice to have a different sparring partner every so often, yeah. "

With that the two exchanged numbers and it was then that they noticed the chocolate haired girl had fallen asleep in Davis' arms. Davis stands up and gently transfers her to Koji, " Make sure she remains safe. " Davis says, a gentleness in his eyes that hadn't been before.

Koji smirks, " I'd be a poor second in command if I couldn't protect her. Don't wait too long to make your move, Motomiya, you I approve of. "

Davis stares after the lone wolf stunned, just thinking over the implications of his words before he shakes himself out of his stupor and smiles before heading home himself. What Davis didn't understand was that his destiny was approaching him ever faster and he would have the Legendary Warriors at his back, in particular he'd have the Warrior of Flame to help guide him through his destiny as the new leader of the Virtue Digidestined.

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

One Month Later:

Takuya grins as she slide tackles one of Davis' teammates in a pick-up game before school started. " Dammit, you are a pain in the ass, you know that, right, Kanbara? "

" Of course, I do, Keeeeeiiiiiii. " Takuya says and continues to make the boys work for their points. If it hadn't been for Davis drilling it into their heads that Takuya was to be treated like any other opponent then they would be getting their asses handed to them a lot worse. Davis was on the opposing team, as no one wanted to be against them both. What really annoyed Odaiba was that Takuya would still be playing for Shibuya, though she would help them train for the upcoming match with Tamachi. Seeing as how Shibuya constantly kicked Tamachi's asses, of course, the loss didn't count towards the season standings but it still meant Ken "the Rocket" Ichijouji wasn't unbeatable.

Just then the ball soars away from them and Takuya races over to retrieve it from a blonde wearing a Gilligan style hat. She could feel the Digital World connection to him and she hides her reaction to this. Two previous digidestined and one future one, all in the same place. Digiworld was in danger again, no two ways about it. Once she gets the ball back they break the game up and head in for class. Takuya had lucked out in being in Davis' class and she sat beside him as well. She noticed a girl wearing a pink and white t-shirt with a camera hanging around her neck look at her in surprise and did she detect a hint of jealousy in those eyes.

Davis becomes aware of the stare off between two of his oldest friends and looks between them nervously, " Kamiya Hikari this is Kanbara Takuya, Takuya, this is Kari, another one of my old friends. "

Both girls look away at the same time and Davis groans, he hoped to hell they both didn't go territorial over him. He knew both of them had a tendency to be somewhat protective of him. Kari wasn't nearly as aggressive with that protectiveness but she still managed to make her disapproval well known to those that made fun of him. Takuya on the other hand had this glare that made anyone back down nervously. No one wanted her mad at them or to have her wrath directed at them.

Takuya got very creative with her revenge, one wouldn't know it by looking at her, but Takuya was a top level prankster. She was so good at this that no one even knew whom was hitting all the bullies at Shibuya. Of course, Takuya had trained him well in the art of the prank and he'd taken care of the Odaiba bullies that Kari's disapproving glares didn't handle. Takuya had to have trained up someone else to prank Shibuya while she was gone, there was no way she'd leave something like that to chance.

Hamasaki-sensei tried to make Takuya stand in front of the class to introduce herself and the twelve year old gives him a deadpanned look, before saying, " Hamasaki-sensei, with all due respect, I am an exchange student and anyone whom has seen an Odaiba and Shibuya soccer game should be able to recognize me. I am Kanbara Takuya, I play soccer. That is all that needs to be known other than I do not tolerate bullying or perverts. "

Several students could hear the tone in her voice and decided to stay on the girl's good side. Hamasaki-sensei decides that had been a good enough introduction for her and leaves her be. Her teachers had warned him that Takuya would not let herself be put on display. After school Takuya yawns, thankfully she didn't have to go all the way back to Shibuya for this next year. She would be staying with an older girl Takenouchi Sora and her family. Her other accommodations had fallen through at that last moment. Takuya's gaze narrows when she barely can hear what is being discussed and she follows Davis immediately.

When the older red head that had showed up states that only those with a digivice can enter the Digital World Takuya grins and shows hers, " You mean something like thiiiiissss? "

" Where did you get that? "

" Where else, Digiworld. " Takuya retorts just as a blue beam of light shoots towards Davis. The lavender haired girl had already left after a little boy had shown up reminding her she was supposed to fix his computer.

Takuya grins, " Knew Digiworld would be calling on you Dai, now, there's a digidestined that needs our help. "

Takuya and Davis enter before Kari can even wrap her mind around what was happening. The chocolate haired female frowns and punches a certain sequence on her D-Tector, " Lady Ophanimon, what's going on? "

" Beware…Takuya…danger…" is all she can hear.

" Fan-freaking-tastic, who the hell is screwing with the Digital World this time? " Takuya almost snarls this out even as she leads Davis off, " Dai, stick close, okay. "

" You're the experienced one here, like hell I'm wandering off. " Davis retorts.

" Davis, what the hell are you doing here and…wait, you're Kanbara Takuya. You're a digidestined? "

" Takuya, this is Kamiya Taichi, Tai for short. "

" Pleasure, " Takuya says, gripping her D-Tector tightly in her right hand, her left ready to form the strand of fractal code necessary to spirit evolve.

" Tai, we gotta move. " Agumon says.

Takuya walks forward, " What the hell are those rings anyhow? "

" They're how the Digimon Emperor is controlling everyone. " Gatomon answers.

One strand of fractal code appears around Takuya's left hand even as her arms cross over her body before she scans the code calling out, " Execute…Spirit Evolution! Ha! Pelemon! "

The Warrior of Flame makes quick work of the dark ring around the attacking Snimon and flash burns several other rings just as Kari and TK arrive. Patamon and Gatomon race to their partners as Takuya cancels her evolution, " Agumon, why didn't you digivolve? "

" We can't. "

" Huh, yet I can still spirit evolve. " Takuya muses out loud.

TK's eyes widen, " You just turned into a digimon. "

" You think that's impressive, you oughta see Vulcaniamon, my Fusion form. " Takuya states simply, Davis walking over to join her.

" You weren't kidding about turning into a Digimon? "

" Dai, you should know me better than thaaat. " Takuya whines.

Davis grins, " If I can't tease you, whom can, Takky-chan? "

" Takky-chan? " Tai asks.

" Dai is the only one allowed to call me that, other than JP, one of my team. Oh, and the little cousins first or further. " Takuya warns the elder google head.

" Got it, I've seen what you can do on the soccer field, remember. I am not about to risk pissing you off. " Tai states firmly.

Takuya sends a glare TK's way and he is swearing to never call her Takky-chan. Takuya had been told before that her glares were terrifying, she could see that from the reactions people had when they first saw it as well. Davis just shakes his head at the antics of one of his oldest friends, though both of their soccer teams would argue that the pair were flirting every time they faced each other on the soccer field. **Takuya, you guys need to move now. **Pelemon calls out.

Takuya curses, shoving Davis out of the way and getting hammered by a Golemon. Takuya groans, " Dammit, why me. "

Golemon looks at the human girl he'd hit and Takuya snarls, " Time for the beast. "

" Hand of Fate! "

Takuya looks up, " Lord Angemon, is that you? "

" Hai, Takuya, you looked like you could use some help. "

" How are Bokomon and Neemon? "

" They're fine, safe at my castle in Forest Terminal. Sorcermon has been reformatted as well. " Lord Angemon answers.

" You got any more information for me other than what I know? "

" There is a chosen child being used as a puppet, much like what Cherubimon did with Koichi. " Lord Angemon informs the Flame Warrior.

" Greeeeat. Well, Dai, looks like we're going to be having fun. " Takuya mutters sarcastically.

Lord Angemon shakes his head at her antics, " I see the Children of Courage, Light, and Hope are with you, Light as a Virtue in this case, Takuya. "

" Ah, so Koji isn't the only Child of Light then? " Takuya says.

" No, but tread lightly when talking about a certain element, Koichi's to be precise. They have had some bad experiences with it. Particularly Light and Hope. " Lord Angemon warns one of the Digital World's chosen warriors.

Takuya nods to show she understands, Darkness was the most misunderstood element out there because almost all evil beings chose to use Darkness, " AncientSphinxmon is probably rolling over in his grave at how his element is viewed. "

" True enough, now, young Daisuke needs his partner though I can feel another connection as well. I believe young Daisuke is also like you, Takuya. "

" Earth, Metal, or Wood? " Takuya asks quickly.

" He could be Water. " Lord Angemon states.

" Nah, he's a goggle head, Lord Angemon. "

" True, and all of you goggle heads are intractable once you make a decision. "

Tai laughs at this, " If we're going elements then Davis would definitely be more of an Earth type, stubborn, unmovable, steadfast…I think you get the picture. "

" Older goggle boy right. Me, Grumblemon, me human spirit of Earth. "

Davis blinks as his cell phone reacts, changing shape, it was brown and gold in color. Davis looks down at the D-Tector now floating in front of him, " Where's the Beast Spirit? "

" You need face Gigasmon test first before you get. Finding be part of test. " Grumblemon states.

Davis groans, " Better hope to hell Takuya's there when I do, don't want to inadvertently hurt someone while I'm being tested. "

" Oh, sure, I could make Koji fight you instead, hell, there's still Wind, Ice, and Thunder too. " Takuya retorts, " Now, you annoying little troll, will you stay in that form once you and Dai bond or not? "

" Me not sure. Flame spirits male before. Possible could change. " Grumblemon answers.

" Oh, Dai, for Unity I need the Earth Spirits. " Takuya says.

" How does that go? " Davis asks.

" All you'd need to say once you have both spirits is Earth into Flame. " Takuya answers.

" Takuya is quite correct. She'll be able to help you train with your spirit. All of the chosen children have some abilities associated with their element. Just so happened that Ophanimon chose a Flame Elemental for the Flame Spirits. " Lord Angemon states.

" That's why I still have my spirits, so they can train me. Lord Angemon, can you send the other spirits to my team. "

" Already done, you'll find the Wood Spirits are back in your D-Tector. We weren't going to risk the spirits getting corrupted again. " Lord Angemon admits.

Takuya sighs in relief, she really didn't want to deal with Sakkakumon again, once was more than enough, thank you! " How's Lord Wendigomon faring? "

" After being corrupted by Lucemon he can easily hold off this level of corruption. " Lord Angemon answers.

" Ah, a little lost here, can someone explain? " Tai asks as he takes the lead, leading them to the cave he'd found.

Lord Angemon quickly explains everything to those that did not know and Tai's respect for Takuya raises up several levels. Lucemon sounded like seriously bad news and she had led her team to victory. Not to mention that deal with Ornismon and Murmukusmon as well. Tai shudders even thinking about having to face something like that. Takuya had done it without flinching. No wonder she was chosen as the Warrior of Flames. He wouldn't have been able to do it. Davis already knew all this as Takuya had told him. Takuya frowns when she sees the Crest of Courage, one the Digi Egg, " I could lift that, right, as the Chosen Child of Flame. "

" You could, but that Digi Egg is not meant for you. "

" Dai, it's yours. " Takuya says.

Takuya was quick to spirit evolve even as the others start to react. Pelemon kicks Monochromon out of the cave and Veemon looks to Davis, " You have to open the Digi Egg. Find your courage. "

Davis snorts, " Anyone whom plays opposite Takky-chan on the soccer field knows all about courage, she's relentless. You know it's true, Pelemon. "

Inside Pelemon Takuya is pouting while her spirits laugh at her, " You want courage, I'll show you courage. Digi Armor Energize! "

" Veemon armor digivolve to…Flamedramon, the Fires of Courage. "

Pelemon grins, " Flambé that dark ring, Flamedramon. "

" My lady, it would be my pleasure. "

" Hey, no flirting with Takuya. Flirt with Pelemon on your own time. " Davis reprimands his partner.

Flamedramon grins at this and destroys the ring with ease. It helped that all flame digimon got a power boost with the Lady of Flames around. Tai and the others are all stunned by the strength that Pelemon has displayed. The Flame Child ends her evolution after the Monochromon has been dealt with. Lord Angemon leads them back to the portal home and Takuya smiles when Davis claims Grumblemon finally, and the totem changes into something that looked more elf like.

They head back home, Veemon coming with Davis, after leaving the Middle School's computer lab Takuya and Davis head out together, laughing the whole way. Thanks to Takuya's presence Davis' goggles remained intact throughout his whole first trip to Digiworld. Though Takuya did make a note to head to that meeting, her team did need a representative there after all. Once she and Davis part ways Takuya sighs before wincing and heading for the subway. She needed Koichi to look at her ribs real quick.

Once at the Kimura apartment Takuya knocks on the door to find Koji answering, " What happened? "

" Patch the others in if they aren't here. "

" Davis was called today then and you went along. "

" Got nailed pretty good by a Golemon, did all of the spirits get through okay? "

" Yeah, they did. " Koji admits as they head to the living room.

Koichi groans and goes to get the bandages then he checks out Takuya's ribs while she fills in the others on what had happened and how she was going to be crashing the other meeting. She blitzes through her homework with her friends even as Koichi wraps up her ribs, " You're lucky they're only bruised. "

Takuya laughs embarrassedly while rubbing the back of her head, " I know, Koichi, you will make yourself available to talk to whomever is being controlled, right? "

" Of course, you better get going if you want to crash that meeting. " JP states.

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon.


End file.
